


午夜梦人

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 他们的关系—如果你这么称呼的话-他们的关系注定要失败。西里斯养大的哈利和金妮。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	午夜梦人

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight Dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179062) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 
  * A translation of [Midnight Dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179062) by [CaptainYellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYellow/pseuds/CaptainYellow). 



金妮穿上了她的裙子，试图把布料的角折磨平，然而这无济于事。我今天穿丝绸裙子干什么？她接着寻找着她的裤子。这间昏暗的旅馆房间里简直就是一团糟，衣服被扔的满地都是，空气中还弥漫着性的味道。他们这次终于来到了床上，这点使人印象深刻，毕竟距离他们上次见面已经过了五个月了。

哈利还躺在床上，深陷在酣睡之中。金妮允许自己盯着他看了一会。他的张开着嘴唇，在轻轻的打呼噜，这清楚的表明他确实是精疲力竭了。她叹气，他睡着的时候看起来是这么的不同。他的脸看起来更温柔了，他也看起来更年轻了，几乎就像一个不谙世事的小男孩一样…和凤凰社所描绘他所是的那个罪犯截然不同。

金妮摇了摇头，无声的用魔杖召唤了她的裤子，看着它从床头柜下飞向了她。她扬起了眉毛。它们是怎么跑到那边去的？关于哈利把她的裤子藏起来的想法和他的双手举起她的臀部、把她双腿分开的画面使她发狂。

好吧。

金妮系好了她的珍珠项链，然后督见了她左手的银戒指。这个戒指是如此的精小而脆弱，有时候她都忘记它在那里了。

“这是你的职责，”穆丽尔姨妈对她说“难道你最终想要像你的哥哥们那样吗？”

金妮突然感受到了一股寒意。她又回头看了看哈利，然后用尽全力克制住躺在他身边的愿望。

他们的关系——如果你这么称呼它——他们从一开始就注定要失败，但是她太固执了，或者说她太懦弱了，不敢去承认他们的关系。他是哈利·波特，是头号不良人物。而她是金妮·韦斯莱，是一名骄傲的凤凰社的成员。

当西里斯·布莱克和哈利拒绝加入凤凰社时，邓布利多就把他们当成了叛徒。金妮不确定这种说法是否是正确的。毕竟她问过他对伏地魔的态度，很明显哈利和她是一样也是想反抗他的。但他们所表达的意思却完全不同。

金妮得出了她的结论，那就是哈利并不是一个食死徒，因此她来见他根本没有做错什么。至少，这就是过去几年她一直在告诉自己的事实，这样证实他们的秘密恋情并没有什么问题。

他们的关系开始的非常纯洁—他们先是在破釜酒吧喝了咖啡，然后就是在霍格德莫散步-之后那些流言就传了出来，她的哥哥们都已经找她对峙过了。在她的内心深处，她知道他应该跟“危险的哈利·波特”停止会面，然而她根本做不到。他的呼吸就像新鲜的空气那样令人窒息。

之后他们开始秘密的在麻瓜伦敦会面。他们的深夜谈话最后变成了轻柔的爱抚和火热的接吻，然后她知道她已经无法回头了。

除了… 金妮扭动了一下她手指上的戒指。除了他们之间的一切现在必须该结束了。

一辆汽车驶过了街道，警笛声打破了酒店房间的寂静。哈利在床上搅动。眼睛仍然紧闭着，当他发现她身边的床已经空着时，他直接站了起来。他挥手召唤来了他的眼镜，当他的眼睛找到她时，他看起来终于松了一口气。

他的头发很乱，羞怯的笑容在他的嘴唇上舞动了起来。他看起来真的很可爱。

金妮转头背对着她，努力吞咽着她的哭泣声。“我们不应该再见面了。”

哈利没有直接回答，有那么一瞬间，她怀疑他是否听见了她的话。她从地板上捡起了她被丢弃的手提包，漫无目的的整理起了她的物品，她主要是想给自己找点事做。

“为什么？”他的声音听起来是那么冰冷，那种寒意似乎都要穿透她了。

她依旧背对着他，回答到，“因为我就要结婚了。明天就结。”再一次，没有得到答案。

金妮紧闭着她的双眼，禁止她向她的眼泪屈服。她紧紧的握住她手提包的提手。她希望哈利能够对她生气或者大吼大叫，这会让他们的分手变得更加容易。她能够应对愤怒，但她无法应对这种沉默…她妈妈说得对，沉默比言语的伤害更深。  
“他的名字叫什么？”哈利终于问了。

她的心跳为之鼓动，她用了最大的力气想要使她的声音保持平稳。“这不重要。”

“金妮，”他咆哮道“给我他的名字。就现在。”

她转过身来面对他，眼里闪着泪光。“厄尼·麦克米兰。”

哈利立刻从床上飞了起来，关闭着他们之间的距离。“你是什么时候开始与他见面的？”

他绿色的眼睛钻进了她，把她紧紧的钉在了地上，她突然感觉到了她的弱小与脆弱。“我都没有见过他。我们只是…订婚了。”

他的眉毛们一起炸开了。“什么？”

“你看。”她深深的吸了一口气。“厄尼请求与我结婚，然后穆丽尔阿姨就同意他了。”

哈利的嘴巴说出了僵硬的话。“你不能嫁给他。”

金妮回瞪了他一眼，把她手提包的把手抓的更紧了。“我必须要。”“必须要？”哈利大喊。“你不能因为你必须要就随便嫁给一个男人！你爱他吗？”

“爱不重要！”她大喊着回应他，她的愤怒充斥着任何一种她能够感受到的悲伤。“比尔娶了一个媚娃，查理还在罗马尼亚，珀西是魔法部的傀儡，弗雷德和乔治不知道跑到了什么地方，估计只有梅林才知道他们跑到哪里了吧，而罗恩娶了一个麻瓜出身的女巫。我是我们家族最后的希望了，厄尼能给我们家族提供稳定的经济来源。”

哈利冷笑。“社会地位，更像是这样。”

“停下吧。”

金妮转身离开，但是哈利抓住了她的手腕，把她转了回去，把她拉近了他的身体边。当她看见他的眼神时，她的心跳好像漏了一拍。他的眼睛里混合着愤怒，焦虑和肉体的渴望。

一只胳膊环住了她的腰，哈利紧紧的抓着她。“看着我的眼睛，然后告诉我你再也不想见到我了。”

金妮的胸腔轰隆隆的跳动着，她的大脑敦促她说些什么，但是哈利用这种眼神（-就像捕猎者看着他猎物的眼神）看着她时，她很难直接的进行的思考。他的气味，他的温暖和她慢慢增加的渴望充斥着她。

“哈利，”她呼吸道。

他们从来没有中断过眼神交流，哈利把一只手偷偷的伸到了她的裙子底下，他用指甲轻轻的划过她的大腿，在她皮肤上留下了鸡皮疙瘩的痕迹。当她感受到他在她的腹部渐渐勃起时，她的嘴唇张开了。原始而狂热的欲望充斥着她的身体。

“停下。”她用嘶哑的耳语说道。  
哈利俯下身，亲吻着她的脖子，吮吸和啃咬着她的身体。“你不希望我停下来。”

她的眼睛颤抖着闭上了。她的思维被蒙蔽了，欲望蒙蔽着她，她能想到的就是她的身体有多少渴望着他的身体。

哈利捧着她的屁股，将她的臀部紧紧的对着他的，将自己兴致唤醒进入她的身体。

金妮弓起身子反对他。“我们不应该这么做，”她说，尽管她的裤子已经湿透了。

“告诉我你想要我，”他在她的耳边低语

“哈利，”她呼吸道，“我订婚了。”

哈利捕捉到了她的的嘴唇，金妮痛苦呻吟着回吻了她。他的舌头分开了她的唇瓣，毫不留情的啃咬她的嘴。他的一只胳膊环住了她的腰部，另一只手穿过了她的头发，更好的抓住了她，把她拉的更近了。一股她忍受不了的力量从她的腹股沟充斥着她整个身体。他从来没有这样亲吻过她，仿佛他的嘴唇是在烙印她的灵魂一样。

哈利从他的嘴里撕开了他自己，然后在她的脖子上拖下了火热的吻痕。

“哈利，求求你。”

他的牙齿轻轻的擦过她的脖子。“说出来。”

“我想要你，”她喘息道。“梅林啊，我真的很想要你。”

哈利的手从她的大腿上移了下来，然后他抬起来她。金妮的腿环住了他的腰，与此同时他的手溜到了她的屁股底下支持住了她。当她的背部被压在床上时，他已经无声的把她的衣服变没了。

当哈利把他放在她的入口时，金妮抬起了她的膝盖。

“你是我的，”他咆哮道，然后驶入了她的身体。

“啊，”她呻吟着，迎接着他的进入。

他们努力快速而猛烈的做爱。当哈利高潮来临时，哈利喊出了她的名字，进入的更深了，之后他倒尽自己，然后平静的躺在了她的身边。

他们躺在一起很长一段时间；金妮蜷在了他的身边，因为他在慵懒的抚摸着她背部的痕迹。当她感受到他在她的额头上潮湿的耳语时，她抬起头来。哈利热切的眼神盯着她。他眼睛里的愤怒和欲望消失了，但焦虑仍然还在。

金妮伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，她银色的戒指在昏暗的房间里闪闪发光。哈利轻轻的转过脸，亲吻着她的手掌。

在这一刻，一切对她来说已经很清楚了。

“我是属于你的，”她低语。“只属于你。”  
他们明天就要面对现实世界了，但是今晚，她需要的仅仅只是他温柔的臂弯。


End file.
